Zufall
by name.of.choice
Summary: Morgan und Reid kommen in ein Diner in dem Sam und Dean sitzen. Zufällig ist dieses Diner auch das Ziel eines Raubüberfalls mit Geiselnahme.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi das ist meine erste Geschichte ich hoffe sie gefällt euch :) Die Ortsnamen sowie die Statistiken sind frei erfunden. Mir gehören auch weder die Rechte von Supernatural noch von Criminal Minds.

* * *

Der Zufall ist schon eine merkwürdige Sache. Viele glauben nicht an den Zufall, andere rechnen fest mit ihm und überlassen ihm ihr Leben. Ich könnte euch jetzt etwas über Sofie und Mark erzählen, die an diesem schönen Donnerstagnachmittag zufällig in der gleichen Reihe im Café stehen, woraus sich durch das Austauschen von Nummern, einigen Missverständnissen und Tränen und letztendlich doch noch einem Happy End eine schöne kleine Liebesgeschichte entwickelt. Oder über Paul, der sich zufällig im Wald verirrt und dadurch Jane findet, die von ihrem Vater misshandelt und zum Sterben im Wald gelassen wurde, sie mit großer Anstrengung gerade noch retten kann und in ein Krankenhaus bringt, wo sie leider ein Jahr später in der psychischen Abteilung Suizid begehen wird.

Doch ich will euch lieber in ein kleines idyllisches Städtchen mitnehmen, genauer gesagt in ein kleines Diner nahe der Hauptstraße kurz vor diesem Städtchen. Es ist ein Diner, wie man sie überall findet, mit der üblichen Kundschaft, gelangweilten Serviererinnen und fettigen Tischen. Doch dort in diesem Diner braut der Zufall eine gefährliche Mischung zusammen. Denn während an einem Tisch hinten in der Ecke zwei Jäger sitzen, der eine groß mit kurzem blondem Haar und grünen Augen und der andere noch größer mit braunen Hündchen Augen, beide bekannt als die Winchester-Brüder, Kreditkartenbetrüger, Grabschänder und Mörder, vom FBI gesucht, betreten zwei der besten Agenten des FBI´s, einer dunkelhäutig mit glatt rasiertem Schädel, ein Frauenheld, der andere dürr, mit nerdhaften Aussehen und an Krücken gehend, dieses Diner um eine Gruppenbestellung aufzugeben. Leider ist dieses Diner auch das Ziel von einem kleinen heruntergekommenen Mann, der einen Raubüberfall mit Geiseln geplant hat.

* * *

Sam war nervös. Aber es war nicht die gute Nervosität, bedingt durch die Suche nach dem nächsten Monster, tagelangen Recherchen und endlich dem Rausch der Jagd, dem Adrenalinstoß, die Sorge, es nicht zu packen, einmal zu viel das Leben riskiert zu haben und die grenzenlose Angst den Bruder zu verlieren, die sich nach dem Erfolg in pure Lebensfreude verwandelt. Nein. Es war die schweißtreibende Nervosität, die in den ruhigen Zeiten am stärksten zu spüren ist. Das Prickeln im Nacken während der Fahrt; die leichte Übelkeit, die ihn vom Essen abhält; die dunklen Gedanken, die ihn am Schlafen hindern; der kalte Schweiß, der ihm morgens auf der Stirn steht. Die Nervosität, die seit der ersten Vision zu spüren war, die, mit der Angst, erneut zusammen zu brechen, den Tod eines fremden Menschen zu erleben und sich dann mit Kopfschmerzen und der Hoffnung, nicht zu spät zu kommen, auf die Suche nach noch einem Wunderkind zu machen, immer stärker wurde. Die Nervosität abzurutschen; den Plänen des Gelbäugigen nach zu gehen, wie so viele zuvor; auf die Dunkle Seite zu wechseln: selbst das Monster zu werden, das er sonst jagt.

Jetzt sitzt er hier nach Vollendung des Jobs und das Hoch der Jagd ist schon wieder verflogen. Er rührt gelangweilt in seinem Kaffee und beobachtet Dean, der gerade glücklich die ersten Bissen seines Bacon-Cheese-Burgers verschlingt. Sie kamen vor ein paar Tagen nach Nortgrohll, nachdem sie von einigen mysteriösen Todesfällen letzten Vollmond gehört hatten und konnten gerade noch rechtzeitig herausfinden wer es war. Die Jagd endete mit verzweifelten Schüssen kurz vor Morgengrauen in einem Vorgarten, nach einer erfolglosen Suche die ganze Nacht hindurch. Ian McRistuck hatte vier Menschen ermordet, bevor die Winchester ihn erledigen konnten. Kurz gesagt: es war nicht ideal verlaufen. Sie konnten noch nicht mal die Leiche entsorgen, denn der Pudel des Hauses konnte sein Frauchen gerade jetzt überzeugen in den Garten zu gehen, was zu einem schrillen Schrei und dem Ruf nach der Polizei führte. Er reibt sich gedankenverloren den Arm und zuckt zusammen: dort hatte er einen Streifschuss abbekommen, schmerzhaft, aber nicht weiter schlimm. Sie hatten den ganzen Vormittag damit zugebracht ihre Wunden zu lecken. Jetzt wollen sie nur noch kurz essen und dann abhauen.

* * *

Nancy steckt sich ihre braunen Haare hoch und bindet sich die Schürze um. Sie prüft noch mal ihr Make-up im kleinen Spiegel im schäbigen WC im Diner und wischt sich ärgerlich die letzten Spuren von Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Gestern hatte ihr Freund mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Nach zwei Monaten. Er wollte eine andere treffen, die er kennen gelernt hatte. Sie sei lockerer trauf, müsse nicht so viel arbeiten und hat vor allem keinen 2 Jährigen Sohn.

Noch dazu hatte Tim heute Nacht Albträume und sie mehrmals geweckt.

Sie ist also fix und fertig und anstatt sich mit Tim kuschelnd aufs Sofa zu legen, Eis zu essen und König der Löwen oder Aschenputtel zu sehen hatte sie die Mittagsschicht. Sie muss also noch bis 19.00 bleiben, Kinder-Gemecker und blöde Sprüche von irgendwelchen Typen anhören, die sie fast wie Fleisch begaffen. Sie nahm ihr Notizblock und ging zum nächsten Tisch. Heute hasste sie alle Männer.

* * *

„Reid!"

Reid blickt von seinem Kaffee hoch und schaut Morgan fragend an.

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Ich habe dich gefragt, was du denkst. Du hast den ganzen Weg hierher keinen Ton gesagt und nur gegrübelt. Außerdem ist das, glaub ich, der siebte Löffel Zucker. Das muss selbst dir zu süß sein, bei der kleinen Tasse."

Das BAU-Team des FBI's war am Mittwochnachmittag wegen einer mysteriösen Mord Serie eingeflogen. JJ, ihre Kommunikationsbeauftragte, hatte ihnen Mittwochvormittag einen neuen Fall zugeteilt. In Nortgrohll wurde vor vier Wochen ein Mann ermordet und sein Herz entnommen. Da jetzt in der Nacht von Dienstag auf Mittwoch wieder eine Leiche ohne Herz gefunden wurde, lag der Verdacht nahe es mit einem Serienmörder zu tun zu haben und man hatte das FBI hinzugerufen. Sie waren sofort in den Jet gestiegen und hatten so schnell wie möglich ein Profil erarbeitet. Der große Zeitraum zwischen den Morden machte die Sache schwieriger, da der Täter vermutlich erst wieder in einem Monat zuschlagen würde und es bisher nichts gibt, dass die Opfer miteinander verbindet. Es schienen Möglichkeitsopfer zu sein: zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Das ließ den Profilern wenig zu arbeiten. Letzte Nacht waren nun zwei weitere Leichen aufgetaucht: eine junge Frau und ein mittelalter Mann. Es ist jedoch nicht klar, ob der Mann zu der Serie hinzugehört, denn anders als bei der Frau fehlte weder das Herz, noch wirkte es wie ein Tierangriff. Er wurde nackt und mit zwei Silberkugeln im Herz in einem Garten vorgefunden. Eine Zeugin sah zwei Männer wegrennen, als sie am Tatort erschien. Das alles deutet eher auf einen einzelnen Mord hin. Trotzdem sieht es so aus als eskaliert der Täter schon jetzt.

Nachdem sie seit halb sechs wach waren und bisher zu keinem Ergebnis kamen, sind Morgan und Reid losgegangen, um für alle Essen zu holen. Jetzt warten sie bis die Bestellung fertig ist, vermutlich noch 20 Minuten, und trinken die zigste Tasse Kaffee für heute.

„Mich beschäftigen die entfernten Herzen. Wusstest du, dass bei Organdiebstahl bei Leichen das Herz am häufigsten gestohlen wird? In vier von zehn Fällen dient es dabei okkulten Zwecken. Die anderen sind dabei für illegale Transplantationen oder wissenschaftliche Neugier. Ist dir aufgefallen, dass die Morde immer bei Vollmond geschehen sind? Ich denke wir haben es mit okkulten oder religiösen Ritualen zu tun. Sehr viele Rituale richten sich nach den Phasen des Mondes. Leute lassen ihr Haare nur in bestimmten Phasen schneiden oder pflanzen und ernten Pflanzen nur in bestimmten Phasen, da sie dann besonders gut wachsen und besonders gesund sein sollen. Auch bei manchen Voodoo- oder satanischen Ritualen sind die Phasen von Bedeutung."

„Du glaubst also, dass es dem Täter nur um die Herzen geht. Irgendein Satanist?"

„Das wäre doch möglich. Deshalb ist es ihm auch egal, was für Menschen er tötet. Er braucht lediglich die Herzen. Nur seltsam warum…"

Reid hatte sich während des Redens im Diner umgesehen, doch plötzlich bleibt sein Blick an einem Tisch in der Ecke hängen. Aufgeregt richtet er sich an Morgan.

„Weist du noch Sam und Dean Winchester? Die im Moment auf der Most-Wanted-Liste stehen? Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht sind sie das dort an dem Tisch in der Ecke."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So.. nach Ewigkeiten kam ich endlich dazu weiter zu schreiben. Die Rechte an Supernatural und Criminal Minds gehören mir noch immer nicht.

* * *

Genüsslich steckt Dean den letzten Rest seines Burgers in den Mund und schleckt seine fettigen Finger ab. Er sieht Sam heimlich prüfend an und seufzt. Sam macht sich mal wieder Sorgen wegen dem Gelb-Äugigen Dämon. Immer wenn er das tut, reibt er sich unbewusst den Nacken.

Aber das ist für Dean noch lange kein Grund auch nicht gut drauf zu sein. Er ist zwar noch ein bisschen frustriert von der Jagd, aber letztendlich haben sie das Monster erledigt, sie leben noch und können wieder woandershin fahren.

Außerdem würde er sich jetzt noch einen Cherry-Pie bestellen bei der süßen Kellnerin.

Glücklich summt er einen Led Zeppelin Song und gestikuliert ihr noch etwas bestellen zu wollen. Er trommelt mit seinen Fingern auf dem Tisch während er auf sie wartet und überlegt, ob er nicht doch einen anderen Pie nehmen soll.

Als sie kommt richtet er sich mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln an sie: „Hi Süße, ich hätte gerne ein Stück von dem Cherry-Pie mit einem Kleks Schlagsahne zur Feier des Tages. Und noch einen Kaffee für meinen Bruder."

Sie murmelt etwas Undeutliches.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte: typisch Mann. Nur weil ihr euch so großartig findet, mit euren schicken Autos, dürft ihr noch lang nicht jede Frau „Süße" oder „Püppchen" nennen. Das ist so degradierend! Autos sind doofe, ersetzbare Nutzgegenstände! Sie sind bloß Dreckschleudern, die einen von A nach B bringen sollen. Es sind nur Autos, keine Liebe. Sie sind es nicht wert, sein Herz an sie zu hängen!"

Sie starrt Dean wütend und herausfordernd an.

Es fühlt sich an wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Seine Stimmung wechselt von charmant zu Böse und seine gesamte Frustration, die sich in den letzten Tagen und Monaten angesammelt hatte, entlädt sich:

„Nur ein Auto? NUR EIN AUTO? Baby ist viel mehr als das. Und sie ist sicher zuverlässiger, treuer und besser als jede Frau! Und wenn sie so…"

Weiter kommt er nicht, denn die Kellnerin dreht sich mit einem stolzem und gehässigem Blick und flackernder Schürze um und läuft wütend davon.

Entsetzt starrt er Sam an, der bei seiner verbalen Explosion zusammenfuhr und ihn jetzt nur verdutzt ansieht.

„Das war doch wirklich unglaublich. Wie kann diese Frau es bloß wagen so mit mir zu reden? Mein Baby so anzugreifen?"

Sam zuckt nur mit den Schultern und wendet sich wieder seinem Kaffee zu.

„Baby" war ein 1967 Chevy Impala, schwarz, viertürig und wunderschön. Ein klassisches Auto. Er hatte Sie von seinem Vater bekommen und kümmerte sich liebevoll um Sie. Einmal baute er Sie von einem Totalschaden wieder komplett auf; eigentlich eine nicht lohnenswerte Aufgabe. Viel Stunden verbrachten Sammy und er als Kinder und auch jetzt noch in Ihr. Sie war ihr Fixpunkt, ihr einziges Zuhause. Dass diese Frau Sie so angriff traf ihn schwer.

Jetzt war auch sein Tag vermiest. Hoffentlich bekommt er wenigstens noch seinen Pie.

„ Wenn wir hier fertig sind verschwinden wir so schnell es geht aus dieser verdammten Stadt."

* * *

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht sind sie das dort in der Ecke."

Instinktiv will Morgan sich umdrehen, sich vergewissern, obwohl sich Reid eigentlich nie täuscht, doch er weiß es besser. Er ist nicht umsonst Spezial Agent des FBI. Es wäre viel zu offensichtlich sich einfach umzudrehen, wenn man UnSubs, also Unbekannte Subjekte, observieren will ohne selbst bemerkt zu werden oder Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, und gerade diese beiden durften sie nicht bemerken.

Jeder Agent hatte schon von den Winchester-Brüdern gehört, sie sind die exotischen Vögel unter den Most-Wanted-Gelisteten. Anders als die meisten Schwerverbrecher hatten sie weder ein klares Ziel, noch eine bestimmte Signatur: Sie glaubten an Übernatürliches und sahen sich als deren Bekämpfer.  
Umso erstaunlicher ist es, dass sie, obwohl sie so starke Illusionen hatten, noch so in der normalen Bevölkerung untertauchen konnten, ohne aufzufallen und gefasst zu werden.

Auch jetzt war es reiner Zufall gewesen, der sie in die Hände des FBI führte. Naja führen würde.

„Du meinst Die Winchesters? Sicher?"

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Wir müssen sie verhaften. Aber am besten nicht hier drin. Damit könnten wir alle hier gefährden. Noch scheint alles ok, aber jede Handlung gegen sie könnte ihre Illusionen ins Negative beeinflussen. Sie könnten alle hier für besessen halten und umbringen."

„ Ja, du hast Recht. Am besten beobachten wir sie einfach, verhalten uns ganz normal und folgen ihnen dann. Wir können sie am besten draußen verhaften, ohne jemanden zu gefährden. Was genau machen sie denn?"

„Sam sieht ziemlich nervös aus. Er fuchtelt die ganze Zeit mit den Händen herum und reibt sich den Nacken. Und die Falten in seiner Stirn sehen aus als wollen sie nie wieder heraus gehen. Dean wirkt dagegen fröhlich und ausgelassen. Er verschlingt seinen Burger wie ein verdurstender Mann Wasser. Jetzt ruft er nach der Kellnerin und scheint mit ihr zu flirten. Das ist typisch, es wurde ja vermerkt, dass… „

Plötzlich sind laute Stimmen aus der Ecke der Winchester zu hören und als Morgan sich umdreht sieht er eine Kellnerin mit in die Seiten gestützten Armen vor einem Mann um die dreißig mit kurzen blonden Haaren, Dean Winchester, stehen und ihn beschimpfen.

Innerhalb von Sekunden wechselt Deans Mimik von locker Lächelnd zu wutverzerrt. Kein gutes Zeichen. Er fängt an die Kellnerin anzuschreien, die daraufhin wütend davon stürmt.

Sam Winchester fährt bei dem Streit zusammen und scheint nur versinken zu wollen. Offensichtlich ist ihm die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit peinlich. Und ihm scheinen die Stimmen zu laut zu sein, dem gequälten Gesicht zufolge.

Jetzt richtet sich Dean Winchester an seinen jüngeren Bruder und sagt ihm Irgendetwas. Der zuckt nur mit den Achseln und schaut dann wieder resigniert in seinen Kaffee.

Morgan dreht sich wieder zu Reid um.

„Das wirkt aber nicht gut. Vielleicht war das gerade so ein Vorfall der eine psychotische Phase auslöst."

„Ja." Reid nickt bedächtig den Kopf: „Der Jüngere scheint sehr vom anderen dominiert zu werden. Vermutlich bestimmt Dean Winchester wer böse ist und wer nicht. Sam ist offensichtlich nervös, er befürchtet womöglich, dass Dean seine Meinung ändert und zwar nicht zum Guten."

Morgan nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee und ruft nochmal seine Vorkenntnisse zu den Winchester- Brüdern hervor.

John und Mary Winchester waren eine normale Familie in Lawrence, Kansas, bis Mary ein halbes Jahr nach Sams Geburt in einem Hausbrand umgekommen ist. Daraufhin lebten John, Dean und Sam auf Wanderschaft. Die Brüder wechselten alle paar Wochen die Schule; John nahm vermutlich Gelegenheitsjobs an. Während Dean die Schule abbrach bemühte sich Sam um gute Noten. Er fing an in Standfort zu studieren. Soweit war alles gut. Doch dann kam Sams Freundin in einem Brand um, Sam tat sich wieder mit seinem Bruder zusammen und wechselte auf den schlechten Pfad.

Dean folterte einige Menschen, schaffte es aber unter mysteriösen Umständen zu fliehen. Man hatte seine Leiche gefunden, aber er war später lebendig wieder woanders aufgetaucht. Als dann angefangen wurde gegen ihn zu ermitteln, fand man jahrelangen Kreditkartenbetrug, außerdem war er in mehreren Städten mit mysteriösen Todesfällen aufgetaucht, ihm war jedoch nichts nachzuweisen. So wurde er nur wegen kleineren Vergehen gesucht, vor allem Einbruch, Betrug und Grabschändung, denn er hatte die Angewohnheit Gräber auszuschaufeln und die Leichen zu salzen und zu verbrennen. Das FBI hatte weder ihn, noch John Winchester oder Sam Winchester bisher verhaften oder halten können; sie hatten die Art aus jeder Situation verschwinden zu können und dann waren sie unauffindbar.

Mit Dean Winchester würden sie einen der interessantesten und gefährlichsten Serientäter fangen.

Ein großer Tag für das FBI.

„Sam Winchester ist aufgestanden und geht in Richtung Küche zu den Toiletten."

„Okay" sagt Morgan „Ich folge ihm und du bleibst hier und beobachtest Dean weiter. Und gib Hotch Bescheid."

Morgan bleibt noch 30 Sekunden sitzen und steht dann auch auf um, scheinbar, zur Toilette zu gehen.

Durch eine Schwingtür kommt er in einen Flur von dem vier Türen abgehen. Die Geräusche der Gäste sind jetzt nur noch ein Hintergrundgeräusch, deutlich sind jedoch Geklapper von Töpfen, das Zischen von Fett und Stimmen zu hören. Die Stimmen kommen aus der ersten Tür links, der Küche, an der Morgen jetzt vorbei geht.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihr ist, ich hab sie seit ihrem Streit nicht mehr bedienen gesehen. Ich dachte sie sei hier hinten."

„War sie auch kurz, doch dann ist sie wieder raus. Auf der Toilette hab ich sie auch nicht gesehen."

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschleicht Morgan; sie konnten nur von der Kellnerin reden, die mit Dean Winchester gestritten hatte.

Er geht weiter zu den Herren-Toiletten.

Als er die Tür öffnet, sieht er Sam Winchester an linken Waschbecken stehen. Schweiß oder Wasser tropft von seinem Gesicht, er stützt sich schwer auf dem Beckenrand ab und hat die Augen geschlossen. Als er die Tür zugehen hört öffnet er die Augen und sieht Morgan an. Irgendetwas in seinem Blick lässt ihn so verloren und müde aussehen, dass Morgan an einen getretenen Hund denken muss. Es ist der Blick, den er auch schon in den Augen vieler Opfer gesehen hatte.

Unwillkürlich fragt er: „Ist alles ok? Geht's dir gut?"

Jetzt richtet Sam sich auf und wäscht sich die Hände.

Das Wasser färbt sich leicht rot wie von Blut, im Becken sind auch noch einige Spuren davon erkennbar.

„Ja, schon ok. Ich hab nur ziemlich Kopfschmerzen." Er bemerkt Morgans entsetzten Blick beim Anblick des Waschbeckens und fügt hinzu: „Und ich hatte Nasenbluten."

Er trocknet sich die Hände ab und zeigt in Richtung Tür. „Ich gehe dann jetzt wieder."

Mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln verschwindet er.

Morgan bleibt wie erstarrt stehen.

Wenn man eins und eins zusammen rechnete...

Der Streit, Unterwürfigkeit, Nancys Verschwinden und jetzt das Blut, dann ergab das nur, dass Sam auf Deans Geheiß Nancy umgebracht hat. Mist.

Er wäscht sich kurz das Gesicht und geht wieder zu Reid raus. Hoffentlich hat der inzwischen Hotch verständigt, so dass das volle Team bald da ist, um die Winchester zu verhaften, sobald sie aus dem Diner gehen. Und wenn sie jetzt anfingen zu ermitteln, konnten sie ihnen den Mord an Nancy auch hoffentlich nachweisen.

Doch mit der Szene in die er kommt als er durch die Schwingtür tritt hat er nicht gerechnet. Denn als er von Sam Winchesters Rücken, in den er hinein gelaufen ist, aufsieht, blickt er in den Lauf einer Waffe.

„Ihr zwei auch! Hände hoch und stellt euch zu den anderen in die Reihe ans Fenster!"


End file.
